Made Dipper Realize
by Kericstar1
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I think everyone could enjoy. It has references, love, and a little humor. Please read this. If this fanfiction gets good reviews, then I will make it a series.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Dipper was left thinking in the attic. He was thinking about lots of things. Dipper thought about Bill Cipher. He thought about his absent uncle. Dipper was even thinking about Gideon, the little kid who almost took over Gravity Falls. How could he not think about that little troll after what he had done a couple of days before? However, one thing seemed to be on Dipper's mind the most. His new love interest.

Dipper had come to the realization that Wendy Corduroy was never going to go out with him. Why would she? She's was quite a bit older than he was, anyway. He had to lower his standards a little bit. This is when he realized that a certain girl was dropping a lot of hints his way. He had just never seen them coming. This girl was around his age, and seemed to put on a lot of makeup whenever he was around. She wore the cutest clothes, and even picked on his sister solely to get his attention. Dipper's new love interest was none other than Pacifica Northwest.

"We're practically the same age, right?" Dipper asked himself in his squeaky voice. They had to be, or else she wouldn't have been his height. On the other hand, Pacifica was noticeably "mature" for her age. She seemed to have… well… more developed features than other girls their age. He couldn't stand it any longer. Dipper Pines had to be with Pacifica Northwest.

The younger Pines twin walked downstairs, nonchalantly. No one was in sight. Stan was gone for some reason, Soos was fixing Abuelita's vacuum cleaner, Wendy was out trashing people's lawns with Owl Trowels, and Mabel was busy somewhere with Waddles. No one was in sight so Dipper walked out of the front door. There, he saw the weird goat that always seemed to be around whenever something weird was happening. Was this foreshadowing? Dipper shrugged it off as a coincidence.

"I don't know where Pacifica lives, but I do know where Pacifica _lives_," Dipper assured himself. Pacifca was usually seen around the shopping places of Gravity Falls. Dipper took the Mystery Cart and headed off to Main Street. When Dipper got there, he noticed that Pacifica was talking to someone. At a distance, Dipper could only make out this person's tight jeans.

"Who is that?" Dipper muttered in a soft, annoyed voice. Just then, Dipper saw who it was. The person Pacifca was talking to was Robbie. This made Dipper slow down a bit. His natural boy instincts told him that Robbie was going steady with Pacifica.

Then Dipper realized how stupid that would be. Pacifica was Dipper's age and Robbie is Wendy's age. The air around them smelled like a mix of beautiful perfume and a gallon of body spray. The odor strangely made Dipper hungry for tacos, but he shook the idea off for a different day.

"Look, I don't really care what happened between you and this Willie girl. I have my own problems to deal with. I have my own problems to deal with. There's this guy I like named Dipper. Now _he's_ someone to talk abou-," Pacifica started. Before she could finish, she sensed the presence of someone else behind her and Robbie. She turned around and stood nose-to-nose with her crush.

There was no need to wait. Dipper leaned in so quickly that Pacifica could only make one gesture. She closed her eyes. This is because Dipper was kissing her. Robbie stood, staring at the couple and he tightened the strings on his jacket to make only his nose visible. He walked away as the two finally separated.

"Pacifica. You've made me realize…"


	2. Chapter 2

After that little ordeal with Pacifica, life for Dipper has been great. Dipper has never realized how smart Pacifica is until now. Dipper told her all about his adventures and she actually listens! Plus, Dipper thought that Pacifica was the hottest girl he has ever met. Her body made him a little nervous sometimes, but he never let that get in the way of their relationship. The only downside was: he had to keep it a secret from Mabel.

Mabel had been very oblivious to Dipper's relationship with Pacifica. That's mainly because she's off doing something with her friends. The only reason Soos was able to keep his mouth shut for so long is because he didn't know. Everytime Soos would start to get a clue, Dipper would flash his laser pointer outside. This would cause Soos would run after it for miles. Sometimes Dipper wondered if Soos was really this dumb, or hiding his true intelligence. However, Dipper never let it bother him very much.

Another thing was also Dipper's mind. Grunkle Stan was missing. Dipper hadn't seen Grunkle Stan since he lost his journal. He was missing his book a bit. Nowadays, Soos or Wendy made the twins dinner. Soos usually burned it, and Wendy usually undercooked it. "Better than nothing, I guess." Dipper said to himself. He was a bit tired of being lonely. "Except, now you're not anymore. You have Pacifica!" Dipper exclaimed.

A few hours later, Mabel came back to the Shack. "Hey big bro-bro. What's the haps?" Mabel said in a phony boy voice. "Oh, hey Mabel. Can we talk about something?" Dipper asked. Mabel's face looked instantly serious as she looked at her brother's tired eyes. He looked especially worried lately, as if something were bothering him.

"Sure thing, Dipper. What is it?" Mabel asked as she walked towards her younger twin brother. "Mabel. What would you say if I told you that I was in love? The girl I like is smart, funny, and nicer than she comes off as," Dipper explained to her sister. Mabel's serious expression instantly turned into a brace-filled smile. "Dipper. I know you like Wendy. You don't have to te-," Mabel started. Then she saw her brother's expression darken a bit. "Nevermind Mabel. I just remembered that I discovered something journal-worthy today," Dipper said as he walked back upstairs to the attic. "But Dipper, you don't have your journal," Mabel said. By the time she got the word "don't" out, Dipper was gone.

How was Dipper ever going to tell her sister the truth about Pacifica? Was it destined to be forbidden love between the two? Dipper's heart ached as he thought about how every attempt at love seemed to end badly for him.

Dipper flopped down on his bed and thought about every girl he had liked that summer. For a while, his main love interest was Wendy. After that, he was a bit interested in the Summerween Clerk. That was only for a quick five minutes, though. Then, later that day, his heart skipped several beats when he embraced Candy. Now he had a thing for Pacifica Northwest, with whom he shared his first kiss with. Mabel could never know.


End file.
